


Routine

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Turns out Poppy doesn't give up easily.





	Routine

Okay, so Branch got detention again. Gets it at least once a week by now - doodling in class, eating outside of the cafeteria, he always gets caught doing something he's not supposed to, and he always ends up in detention.

With Poppy. Every single time, without fail, Poppy is in detention with him.

It's November, now. Thanksgiving break is around the corner, they're only three months into the year, and he and Poppy have already developed a routine.

"Hey Branch," Poppy chirps as he holds the door open for her. They take two seats at the front, always next to each other. Branch supposes that if Poppy really annoyed him he could move, or not show up - he doesn't think anyone even comes and erases the words on the chalkboard, because they always look exactly the same.

Yeah, if she really annoyed him, there was nothing keeping him here. But he liked showing her his drawings - he never had to worry about her making fun of him. Even his grandmother sometimes teased him - it was playful teasing, sure, but any sort of teasing tended to cut him deeply.

"Got any new pictures for me?" Poppy asks, leaning over from her chair. Branch can't help but think that she could just sit on his desk if she wants to be so close, but he doesn't voice the thought.

"Always do," he replies, passing her his sketchbook - which was already in his hand. He'd learned by now that reaching into his backpack for it just created a longer silence.

She let out an excited squeal. She looks through the drawings freely - he no longer limits her to specific drawings or pages, a fact she always seems immensely grateful for.

"Ooh, ooh! I love this one! I love that you did a background!"

Branch looks at the one she's pointing out, and smiles proudly. "Ah, yeah. I did that one just yesterday. Don't think I got her hair quite right, though."

"Well, I wouldn't have known it if you hadn't said that!"

This is the only time they ever interact. They see each other at lunch time, but Branch is always careful to avoid her - or eat in the library, which usually gets him sent to detention, so he always ends up seeing her later in the day regardless.

Still, Poppy was pressing for more interaction - though she won't bring it up until the end of detention, because she always waits until they're starting to leave.

The minutes tick by. Two hours go by. Branch and Poppy interact, with Branch being much more receptive to her kindness than he was on the first day. Not quite up to her level of peppy cheerfulness - but he is receptive.

Then six pm comes. Branch takes his sketchbook back, and Poppy beams, ready to ask the same question she does every time she sees him.

"Wanna come over to my place?"

Every time, Branch hates that he wants to break routine and say yes. He does enjoy Poppy's company, and his grandmother is always on him to make new friends, but... He just doesn't want to.

But instead of the flat 'No' he always gives, here is what he says instead...

"Maybe tomorrow."

Her eyes light up. "Oh! Okay!"

He's broken the routine.

And damn, does it feel good.


End file.
